paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups at the Amusement Park
Author Tycoonlover1359 - This is my third story. Characters Major Characters *Brutus (made by Gman581996) *Tundra (made by Tundrathesnowpup) *The whole PAW Patrol Minor Characters *Coach Kent (made by Gman581996) Inspiration This story came from a chat role play I did with Tundrathesnowpup and SkyeWatcher0121. Some parts have been edited so that it is not exactly like the role play. Note about story Some facts in this story are purely out of my imagination, such as where Brutus moves to Adventure Bay. Facts like these are not actually happening to the character. Story Tundra: Hey pups! Do you guys want to go to the amusement park if Ryder lets us? Rubble: Hi Tundra! Ok, that's a great idea! Chase: That sounds like a great idea! Skye: Let's all go! Tundra: First we have to ask Ryder if we can. *goes up to Ryder* Ryder: Hi Tundra. Tundra: Hi Ryder. Can we go to the amusement park? Ryder: Sure! Rubble: Can you come Ryder? Ryder: Sorry, I can't come, I have to do another job. Marshall: That's ok Ryder. Just call us of you need us. (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Symbol) Tundra: Wait Zuma! There's construction Ahead! Zuma: *stops* Stop! Tundra then runs into Zuma, who then Chase runs into Tundra, which causes Zuma to fall into some wet cement. Chase: I wonder why there is construction here. *looks at a worker with a hard hat* Ryder, is that you? Ryder: Hi pups. We're just building a new house for a pup. It's a doberman. Tundra: A Doberman? Wait, you don't mean... Marshall: You don't mean, Brutus, do you? That would be really bad. Ryder: Um. *looks at his clipboard with papers on it* *looks at name of who the house is for* Your not going to like this, but yes, it's Brutus. Rocky: Wait, if Brutus is leaving Foggy Bottom, where will he be training? He won't be training at-- Ryder: Unfortunately, yes he will be training where you train Rocky. Coach's gym has just as intense if not more intense workout areas. Rocky, try not get into fights with Brutus, they really won't end well. Rocky: Ok Ryder. Anyway, Chase how are we going to go to the amusement park? Chase: *thinks* *comes up with going around* Skye, can you see if there is a clear path to the amusement park around the construction? Skye: There's a path directly to the amusement park to the right if the construction. Chase: Thanks Skye! (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Symbol) The pups are now at the bumper cars. Zuma: Yay my favowite! The bumper cars! All the pups get in to a bumper car, one for each of them. Zuma: I'm gana get you Chase! Chase: Not if get you first! Zuma and Chase ram each other, knocking them both into a wall. Tundra: I'm gana get Rocky! Rocky: Not if I get out the way! *escapes in time* Missed me! I'm going to get you Skye! Rubble: Not if I get Skye first! Skye: Not if I get out of the way! Skye escapes and Rubble and Rocky ram each other. Marshall: I'm going to get you Chase! All the pups are having fun ramming each other when the bell goes off signaling the end of the game. Zuma: That was fun! Let's go on a woller coaster next! Rubble: That sounds like a great idea! Zuma: *starts walking when he sees a familiar face* oh-no. *Gets behind Rocky* Chase: Not him! *gets behind Rocky* Tundra: Why are you guys just stand--*sees a familiar face* *hides behind Rocky* I-It's Brutus! Brutus: Oh come on. You have Rocky here protecting you, and I'm not going to hurt you. *thinking* atleast not yet. Tundra: *comes out of hiding* why should we trust you? You took over our lookout and our park once! Brutus: Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. Zuma: Do you like woller coasters? Brutus: Yeah, I like roller coasters. Zuma: Let's go then! (Scene Changer: Zuma's badge) Rocky: Ok, we're here! Zuma: I'm going to sit with Brutus. Chase: Are you sure Zuma? If you sit with Brutus, we can't help you if you need it, and Brutus could do anything he wants to you. Tundra: How can you be so calm around Brutus, Rocky? He almost killed you! Brutus: Hey, I have a reason why you can trust me. Tundra: What is it? Brutus: I could've killed Rocky if I wanted to. But I didn't. Tundra: That's not a very good reason, but I trust you a little. Brutus: *to Zuma and Marshall* You're lucky Rocky protected you. I would've pulverized you. Rocky: Zuma, are you sure you want sit with Brutus? I don't mind sitting with him. Zuma: I'm fine. If you sit next to him, he'll probably just twy to punch you again Wocky. Chase: I'm ok with sitting next to him Zuma, if you want me to. I don't mind. Zuma: I'm fine. Thanks. I twust you Brutus. Tundra: Can I sit with you Rocky, I still don't trust Brutus. Rocky: Sure Tundra. You can sit next to me. Ok everyone. Ready. Set. GO! *presses go button* WA-HOOO! Chase: Yay! Here come the loop-t-loops! WOOOO!! Rocky: WEEEEE!!!! Zuma: *takes paws off handle* Look! No paws! Rocky: *ride ends* That was fun! Let's go to the ring toss next! Brutus: Fine. Let's go. Chase: Wow, you're pushy. Brutus: Hey, how hard do you think it is to resist pulverizing you each? Rubble: Easy? Brutus: For me, quite hard. Even now it's kinda hard, and being next to Zuma on the roller coaster didn't help. It was hard for me to resist throwing him out of the car. *thinking* Should I pummel then? That'd be great fun. Then again, Rocky would try to stop me. Not that he can. Zuma: Let's go! Wait, you thought of thwowing me out of the car? Brutus: Be glad I didn't. Like Chase said, I could've done what ever I wanted to you, and I didn't do a thing. Zuma: Anyway, let's go to the wing (pounced ring, with w at beginning) toss next! Before the pups and Brutus could get to the ring toss game, they all heard a crashing sound and screaming coming from the roller coaster. Chase: What was that? Rubble: It sounded it was coming from the roller coaster. Rocky: Let's go check it out. Coming Brutus? Brutus: Fine. Chase: Let's go! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol) Chase: Looks like the car slipped off the tracks Rubble: Think you could lift this Brutus? Brutus: I could, but why would I help you? I'd rather pummel you. That would be more amusing. All the pups take a few steps away from Brutus to avoid getting hurt. Chase: Skye, can you lower your cable? Maybe we can lift the train car and get back on the tracks. Skye: Sure thing Chase. ARF! *Skye's helicopter cable lowers* There you go Chase. Chase: Thanks Skye. Marshall, get your ladder and wrap the cable around the car. Marshall: Ok, Chase. ARF! ARF! Ladder up! *Marshall's ladder goes up to the car and He wraps the cable around the car* Done Chase. Chase: Ok Marshall. Skye, go up slowly. Marshall, guide the car back on to the rail when Skye gets it hovering just above the rail. Skye: Ok Chase. *raises helicopter so that the car is just above the tracks* Ok Chase, the car is in position. Chase: Ok Skye. Marshall, guide the car on to the tracks. Skye, lower down the car slowly. The pups then fixed the car, and then Rocky added a railing to make sure the car does not go off the track again. Chase: All done, pups, and Brutus. Now we can go to the ring toss. All the pups execpt Brutus: Yay! Brutus just starts walking toward the ring toss game, while Marshall and Zuma have a flashback at what happened the first time they saw Brutus. Marshall: Hey Zuma, remember when we first saw Brutus? He was scary then. Zuma: Yeah. He still gives me shivers just because of the way he keeps getting stronger, while Rocky still doesn't seem strong enough to even move Brutus, let alone hurt him. (Scene Changer: Ripple effect) Marshall: Let's have a swimming competition. The pup who swims from one side to other side of the pool wins. Zuma: That totally sounds like a challenge! I'll do it! Rocky: I'll be the judge. I'll start you guys off. Rocky: On your mark, get set.....GO! Marshall and Zuma seem to be equal, but then with a great burst of speed Zuma zips to the end of the pool. Zuma: Ha ha! I win! While Marshall and Zuma were getting out of the pool, a shadow appeared, belonging to a Doberman pup named Brutus. He had a cross shaped scar on his face, and with his muscular body and menacing looks, he spooked Marshall and Zuma. Zuma and Marshall: *Gulp* Zuma: (stuttered) uh...hi..uh...how can we help you? Hehe..he.. Brutus: (Sarcastic tone) Help me? Hmmm... Let's just say (Menacing tone) you have invaded my territory! (Scene Changer: Ripple Effect) Rocky: Hey, you guys talking about me and Brutus? Zuma: *surprised* Oh, uh, yeah. We were just remembering when we first saw Brutus. He still gives me shivers sense you still don't seem strong enough to even move him, let alone hurt him. Rocky: Don't worry. I'll always try to protect you two, even if it means getting hurt from him. Marshall: But wouldn't you only be able to block one punch from him? He hurt you pretty bad, remember? Rocky: Yeah. Chase: You guys coming along? We're almost to the ring toss game. Marshall: Yeah. We'll be there in a minute. Zuma: That must've hurt a lot Wocky. Rocky: It did, but I've healed up from them. I'm ready to defend any of you pups no matter what the cost. Brutus: *thinking* Should I try and hurt them? This might be the perfect time to get my revenge on Rocky for trying to beat me. Rocky isn't here to stop me, the others aren't suspecting me to do antything, but they do have their guard up incase I do attack. Should I? I should. Those twerps won't even know what hit them. I just have to wait for the perfect time. Out in the real world, the pups are now at the ring toss station, with the line going like this: Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, Tundra, Brutus. Chase, Rubble, and Skye didn't feel like playing, and Tundra felt uncomfortably close to Brutus, but was OK as long as she was with Rocky. Chase: Ok Zuma, you're up first. Each pup gets three rings to toss at a bottle. If you get a ring on a bottle, you get a prize and your turn is over. Zuma: *grabs his three rings* Ok Chase. *throws a ring at a bottle and misses* Aw, I missed. *tries again and fails* Aw, not again. *tries one more time and makes it* Horray! I made it! I'm going to get a teddy bear! Marshall and Rocky then go, both making the last ring get around a bottle. Marshall gets souvineer key chain, while Rocky gets a Teddy Bear. Next it's Tundra's turn. Tundra: *grabs her three rings* Yay my turn! Rocky and Brutus both glare at each other, showing their hate for each other. Tundra: *throws first ring at a bottle and misses* Aw, I missed. That's too bad. Let me try again. *throws second ring and misses* Aw, I missed again. One more try. *throws third ring and when it looks like it's about to go in, it misses* Aw, I didn't get a prize. Too bad. Rocky: That's ok Tundra, you can have my teddy bear. Tundra: Thanks Rocky. You're the best! Chase: *hesitantly* Ok, now it's Brutus's turn. Brutus then swipe the rings out of Chase's paws. Brutus: *throws all three rings! one of them making a bottle* What ever. *walks away without taking a prize. *thinking* Right when they are about to leave I'll strike. When the pups are about to leave, Brutus then takes down Tundra, punching her in the gut, with Tundra screaming. Chase them runs into a nearby bush, hiding from Brutus. Tundra: I thought you weren't going to hurt us! Brutus: I never said I wouldn't hurt you at all, did I? Brutus then attacks Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Skye, leaving just Rocky and Chase left. Brutus: Well, look how it is again. Just you and me, with that coward Chase hiding somewhere. Chase: *thinking* I'm not a coward! Rocky: I'm not going to fall to you Brutus! Brutus: Well, I'll make you fall. Come here, weakling! Rocky then rushes toward Brutus, failing to attack him. Brutus punches Rocky in the gut, leaving Rocky in unbearable pain. Brutus: Haha, too easy. Chase: *thinking* It's just me. I better call Ryder. *on his pup-tag* *whispering* Hi Ryder. Ryder: Hi Chase. Chase: *whispering* Shush! Not so loud! Ryder: *whispering* What's wrong Chase? Chase: *whispering* Brutus! He attacked us. Ryder: *whispering* Is everyone ok? Chase: *whispering* Everyone is down, including Rocky, but not me. I jumped into a bush. It looked like he beat Rocky effortlessly. Ryder: *whispering* Ok, I'm comming there Chase. (Scene Changer: Chase's badge) Ryder: Hi Chase. Chase: *out of hiding, but still on alert for Brutus* Hi Ryder. Ryder: Where did Brutus go? Chase: He went somewhere else. I think he is trying to find me. Ryder: Well, we better get the pups back to the lookout quickly. (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Symbol) The pups are just starting to wake up from being knocked out by Brutus. Rocky: Whe, Where are we? Are we back at the lookout? Chase: Yes, you're back at the lookout Rocky. Tundra: What happened? One second I was just starting to walk away from the ring toss game, next thing I know I'm being pinned down by Brutus, screaming in pain. Ryder: Acording to Chase, you were all attacked by Brutus. Rocky: *sitting up* How did Chase not get hurt? Chase: I jumped into a bush when I heard Tundra start screaming. Marshall: What are we going to do, Ryder? Couldn't you take on Brutus? Ryder: I could, but Brutus is too strong even for me. He could take me out within seconds. Rubble: Brutus taking down Ryder? How? Skye: What should we do Ryder? Zuma: What are going to do about Brutus, Wyder? It looked like Brutus took down Wocky effortlessly. What should we do? Chase: Should we just keep training, Ryder? That seems like the best option. Ryder: Well, for the first time I acutely don't know what we should do. No matter what we do, Brutus will always be stronger than us. Chase: Ok, so. Should we just keep helping Rocky train? Rocky: That sounds like a great idea. The next day, the whole Paw Patrol jogged to Coach Kent's Gym. Coach: Hi Rocky. Hi pups. What happend? You look like you got really hurt. Plus, you were half an hour later than normal. Ryder: Hi Coach. The pups had an 'issue' with Brutus. Coach: What do mean by they had an 'issue' with Brutus? Chase: We were at the amusement park, when we saw Brutus, we played the ring toss game, when Brutus attacked us. We need to train Rocky more. A lot more. Brutus effortlessly beat Rocky with a single punch to his gut. Coach: Well, Rocky, looks like you are going to need more intense training. Coach then showed the pups around the more intense training area, with heavier training bags, and much more. After a few months of training in the intense area, Rocky seems ready to take on Brutus. Coach: Well, I think you should all be OK now around Brutus. Rocky's been training hard to make sure Brutus doesn't attack you. Go out to the amusement park again. (Scene Changer: Rocky's badge) Rocky: Here we are again. *pointing* Look there's Brutus. Zuma: Weady to twy and take him, Wocky? Rocky: I'm ready Zuma. *walks over to Brutus* Brutus: Well, look who it is. Rocky: I challenge you to a quick boxing match. Pup who loses has to leave the amusement park. Brutus: I accept. Rocky: Be warned, I have been training. Rocky and Brutus get to opposite corners of the area, and Chase uses his megaphone to call out the round begin, and end. Once Chase starts the round, Rocky immediantly charges toward Brutus. Brutus sees this, but does not try to dodge. When Rocky hits Brutus, nothing happens. Brutus doesn't flinch, or move an inch. The pups are horrified. All that hard work for basically nothing. Brutus: HA! Too easy. The pups gasp in shock as they see their star trainer do nothing to Brutus. Brutus: See what I mean? Boxing matches with me ends with me winning. Now you have to go back. Before I decide how to do with you. *points at the rest of the pups* The pups return home to Ryder, who asks how the fight went. Ryder: Hey Pups. How did the match go? *looks at the pups faces* Oh. Chase: How could that do nothing to Brutus? Rocky charged at him with all his speed, doing nothing to Brutus. Not even leaving a mark on him. Ryder: See Rocky? You shouldn't have challenged him in the first place. But, we will keep training, right pups? Chase: Maybe. Zuma: Uh. Marshall: No. Rubble: Um. Ryder: Come on pups. Remember our motto? No job is too big, no pup is too small! Chase: If we must Ryder. Rocky: Yes! I will keep training, and I will beat Brutus eventually! Ryder: That's the spirit, Rocky! Any other pups? Chase: *Determined* Yes! Zuma: *Determined!* We will keep training! Rubble: *Determined* We will beat Brutus! Rocky: Well then, I guess I have to say this: Green...Means...*loudly and with excitement* GO!!! All the pups cheer for Rocky, waiting by his side to support him. Meanwhile at Carnage Gym. News of Rocky keeping to his training get to the gym. Brutus: So, that twerp is going to keep training. He doesn't stand a chance. Brutus then punches the heavier bag he is training on, so hard, it hits the ceiling of the gym so fast, it make a small dent in the ceiling. Brutus: He won't even know what hit him. Category:Fanon Stories